Diary of Clare Edwards
by Weird Story Teller
Summary: The Diary of Clare Edwards. Starts from her first appearance, and will end at her last. Rated T Because you know Clare's life. :
1. Entry 1

_October 20, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

One of my friends at private school brought her journal to school today, so I decided to start keeping one too. Nothing much out of the ordinary happened today. Darcy's becoming more and more obsessed with that stupid internet blog of hers. I mean, no one even reads it! I even told her no one did, and she threw her pencil at me! It could've poked my eye out!

All Darcy's doing lately is focusing on imagionary people online. My Mom and Dad are so busy with work so I'm by myself most of the time. I have the same routine everyday: Wake up, go to school, come home, do my homework, watch TV, eat dinner, go to bed. And that routine is way more boring than it sounds.

In fact that's what I'm going to go do now. Watch TV. Bye!

~Clare Edwards


	2. Entry 2

_November 3, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

Today was quite possibly the scariest day of my life. I might as well start at the beginning:

Yesterday Darcy invited Spinner, her boyfriend, over while Mom wasn't home. I reminded her of this rule, but she just ignored me. When I left to get a drink, I heard Darcy and Spinner fight, so I didn't come back in. 10 minutes later, Spinner left angry. Darcy was nearly in tears. I felt bad, even though I had no idea what happened.

This afternoon Darcy and I were walking home from school like we always do, but it wasn't the same. We didn't get home and watch TV like we always did. We met this creepy guy at our house. He looked like a bum, said his name was Adams. Darcy's eyes widened like she knew who he was. I hurried inside and called 911, not wanting to waste a second. The police came and took Adams away from Darcy crying.

2 Minutes ago I was sitting next to Darcy, comforting her. Today was pretty terrifying for the both of us. Mom found out about Darcy's blog, and forced her to close it down. Darcy's really bad at that Peter that came over and took pictures of her. I hope they never talk again. I never liked him.

Well I'm gonna go. Today was a long day and I'm feeling pretty tired.

~_Clare._


	3. Entry 3

_October 5, 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Lots of things have been going on. I guess I'll start with the minor details first: I graduate from my private school soon. I'm going to Degrassi High. I can't wait for that, even though it's not as good of a school as mine.

Lots of things have been going on with Darcy. She's getting worse and worse by day. We used to be the 'Church Sisters' as everyone called us, now it's just Saint Clare.

Darcy started going out with that Peter. I knew that was going to happen. He only means trouble and lately Darcy's been a trouble magnet. She pretended to be sick so she could skip the retreat and go to some ski trip. I'm not supposed to know about this though, so I'll never tell Darcy. If she knew I knew, she'd assume I'd tell Mom and that's **not **what I do. I'm no tattletale...

But when she got back from the ski trip she seemed... Unlike herself. As if something bad really happened to her that day. I couldn't exactly ask her about it, so I kept my mouth shut. I really shouldn't have done that. Maybe I could have prevented what happened the next day.

_Darcy tried suicide._

It's all so fuzzy and surriel to me that my sister would do this. **Slit her wrist.** Mom found out everything. Dad found out everything. Me? I didn't ask any questions. I just hoped we'd someday be a perfect family again.

And maybe someday we will. I don't really feel like writing anymore...

~Clare.


	4. Entry 4

_October 10, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

Yet again, sorry I was gone so long. Its been tough at home, what with everything that's happened to Darcy. Mom and Dad sent her to Brat Camp _(which she didn't like)_ but at least she's feeling better now. Peter's still Darcy's boyfriend sadly. He doesn't deserve her! His Mom was moving and instead of going with her, he got his own appartment! When is this guy gonna leave our lives already?

But anyway, I started Degrassi High! I'm a freshman in the Gifted Class. Atleast Darcy and I can go to the same school now. She's glad too, because now we can walk home together without her going out of the way. She told me I should ditch the school uniform, but I like it. I don't care what other people think of the way I dress.

I have classes with the new friends I made: Alli Bhandari, Connor DeLaurier and KC Guthrie. They're so much better than my boring Catholic School friends. Today was embarressing though because KC dared me to sing in front of the whole cafeteria to prove I didn't care what people thought of me. I did sing, but I got **booed.** It felt so horrible, I ran off the stage crying. **Humiliating.** I got food in my hair from the disgusting jocks!

But KC came and apoligized. He said it was normal to care at least a little of what everyone else thinks. Now ever since I got home I'm still thinking about KC said. And then I started thinking more about KC. He's a pretty good guy...

Well I'm gonna go eat dinner now! I'll try to update more from now on! :)

_~Clare_


	5. Entry 5

_October 17, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

Darcy left to help the kids in Kenya. It's been pretty quiet here at home without her. The drama's gone, but I still miss her. I hope she's doing good where she is. I'm surprised Mom and Dad actually let her go.

I'm better friends with Alli, Connor and KC Now. We sit together all the time. Today I got a package from Darcy with gifts for everyone, and Alli helped me hand them out to people. When we gave Jane her gift, we told her she was our hero for being the only girl on the boys football team. And that's the truth. If I wanted to play football, I'd **never **have the courage to join the _boys _team!

Well, I have to go. I'm writing this in Study Hall, and I have to get to class!

_~Clare._

_P.S:_ **Alli was here! Hi, Clare's diary ;)**


	6. Entry 6

_November 7, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

WOW Today was one of the most embarressing days of my life!

So Alli, Connor, KC, and I were studying at Connor's house. _(Connor lives with Mr. Simpson, so we were also at our __**teacher's**__ house!)_ But anyway, I told Alli I had to use to bathroom and she came with me. Just as I was about to go in the bathroom, Alli yanked me into Mr. Simpson and his wife's bedroom. I told her it was a bad idea but she said, and I quote, _'How many times do you get to snoop around your teachers room?' _And it wasn't exactly pleasant what Alli found.

She found a **vibrator.** And Simpson's _WIFE _almost caught us! Alli made me hide it in my bag, which I really didn't like! Then as if it couldn't get any worse: When Alli and I were pushing it at eachother in a bathroom stall, it** fell.** And _JANE _gave it back to us! She thought we were using it! **Ewww **That's **disgusting!** I'd never do that! I even told Alli I'd never do that.

But that's not the worst. The worst is when it went off in Alli's bookbag **DURING CLASS.** Alli tried to pass it off as a robot, but we both looked like _idiots._ Mom was called up to school and when she asked me how I got this, I lied and said I bought it.

Let me repeat that. I **LIED.** I never lie! Degrassi changed me! Good thing Mom didn't stay mad at me for long. We had _'the talk'_ and now I feel better. Mom's going to talk to me now more often. That's good. I was starting to feel so distanced from her and Dad. I get that work comes first, but make time for your daughter!

The good thing that happened was I told off Holly J. Sinclair and became Alli's new hero. I said '_maybe if you try it once in awhile you wouldn't be so mean_' I said **that **to **Holly J. Sinclair! ** I guess I have gotten braver since coming to Degrassi. I'd rather be here with my friends then another boring Catholic School, even if Darcy isn't here anymore. I still talk to her on the phone sometimes, which is good.

Oh, I have to go! I think Darcy's on the phone now! Bye!

_~Clare._


	7. Entry 7

_February 13, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

My freshman year's been great so far. I got everything I wanted for Christmas and went to my Aunt's house party for New Years. Darcy tried to come visit for Christmas, but she couldn't. So we video-chatted the day after instead.

The Valentine's Day Dance is coming up. I got asked by both KC and Connor. But they were arguing so much, it was jeopardizing our chance at winning Robot Wars... I told them I wasn't going with either of them. I know it was a little harsh, but I had to. I didn't even know who to pick in the first place. I like KC, but I know Connor better. Whoever I picked, I'd hurt the other's feelings. This way, I didn't reject anybody.

Alli's much less stressed about the dance than I am. She got an anonymous rose from someone, and she's obsessed with finding out who. I never asked who it was, but I'm sure she's probably talking to them now.

I'm going to go now. I still haven't figured out what I'm wearing for the dance. Later!

_~Clare_


	8. Entry 8

_February 14, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

Today was going bad, but ended surprisingly well.

I regretted my decision about not going to the dance with KC, so I told him I'd go with him (which he was happy about). But then at Bot Wars Connor asked me **in front of ****everyone** to go to the dance with him! I felt bad about saying no, so I said yes. It hurt both me and KC. It was so uncomfortable.

During the dance, I told Connor I'd be right back and when I left I bumped into KC in the hallway! He asked me to dance and after we danced for awhile, we kissed! It was an amazing first kiss but then Connor saw. He was really upset because I was supposed to be his date and ran out. I tried to follow him and I think he feels better now.

I told KC I wasn't ready for a relationship. I like him alot, but I'm not ready yet. I will be soon though..

~_Clare_

**SIDE NOTE, does anyone read this? Cause I only got one review from my friend...**


	9. Entry 9

_February 27, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

These past days have been so unreal! Principal Shepard got such a big head after he was elected for the Principal of the Year award. He wouldn't let Connor use his special lamp in class, which was totally unfair. Lately Connor has been acting really jumpy, and I'm not sure why.

I came up with the idea to take a stand and get all our classmates to have those special lamps on our desks in class the next day. Except they all hated me after that, because we all got Detention. During Detention Connor was tapping his pencil and Alli got really annoyed. She took his pencil away and he spit in her face.

Let me say that again: he **spit** in her **face.** Alli called him a freak and broke his pencil, to which he pushed her down. He got in big trouble. I overheard Simpson talking about taking him for more 'tests'. What's that supposed to mean? Is something wrong with Connor? Connor is so confusing lately, I wonder why.

I went to his house. His clothes were all the same. After I realized this, he started throwing clothes at me until I ran out. The whole thing was pretty scary. I've never seen him like this. I now know he has a problem. I hope I can help.

I've only just found out Connor has Aspergers Syndrome. That means his mind isn't processing or learning things at the same speed as others. I think Connor feels better, now that he knows he's not the only one. Albert Einstein had Aspergers too, along with some other famous people. I'm just glad Connor and I can go back to being friends. Alli was a little mad that I wasn't on her side when she got pushed, and I know I should've been a good friend to her aswell. I think she's better now though.

Maybe things can be less dramatic for awhile now.

_-Clare_


End file.
